International 574 Row Crop
The was a row crop tractor built by International Harvester from 1970 to 1978 in the Doncaster, England factory. Model history For basic utility model see: International 574 The International 574 Row Crop was a row crop utility tractor that replaced the Farmall 544 row crop model. The new model had the same engines and same power output but used a new chassis with the seat and controls moved forward and the fuel tank placed behind the seat. The 574 also had a new 8-speed syncromesh transmission. The diesel-powered 574 was built in Doncaster, England with the D-239 engine supplied from Neuss, Germany. Gasoline models were shipped to the US without engines. The C-200 engine was built and installed in the Louisville, Kentucky, USA factory. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version Production of the International 574 began just before the end of 1970. The 574 Row Crop was built in the "row crop utility" style, with the seat and controls lowered as on a utility tractor but with larger diameter rear tires and longer front axle spindles providing almost as much ground clearance as with a conventional row crop tractor. The following comparisons apply to tractors with either gasoline or diesel engines. The Ford 4000 Row Crop was a direct competitor for the International with almost the same power, engine size, forward speeds, weight, ground clearance, and rear tire size as the International. The Ford model went out of production after 1975, leaving Ford without a row crop tractor in this class. The John Deere 2020 HU was another close competitor, its smaller engine displacement offset by a higher governed rpm. However, when the 2020 HU went out of production after 1971, the replacement 2030 HU moved up a power class. The Massey Ferguson MF165 Row Crop and its replacement, the MF255RC, also closely matched the International. The Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy was in the same power class as the International. It was sold as a row crop model and was even available in a tricycle version but it was built lower than other row crop models, with less ground clearance, bridging the gap between row crop and utility tractors. The Minneapolis-Moline U302 Super Row Crop didn't seriously compete with the International because it was going out of production as the International was coming in. The Oliver 1555 Row Crop had about the same power as the International but it was a larger, heavier, traditional row crop model with a big 6-cylinder engine. The Case 770 was an even heavier row crop tractor with a bigger, more powerful, 4-cylinder engine. When the International 574 ended production in 1978, the gasoline version was not replaced. Tractor Comparison, diesel version In addition to the models discussed in the gasoline section, several diesel-only imported models competed with the International 574 Row Crop: the Russian-built Belarus 400, British-built Case 990 High Clearance, German-built Fendt 48, and Italian Fiat-built Minneapolis-Moline G450 and Oliver 1355 Hi-Clear and 1365 Row Crop. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 and from sales literature. Timeline *1970 - International 574 introduced to eventually replace International 544 *1978 - International 584 replaced International 574 Factory locations Doncaster, England Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *8-speed transmission (4-speed syncromesh with high-low-reverse) *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Standard tires **Front: 6.50-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.9-36 6-ply Options *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *ROPS *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control Serial numbers Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_574_Row-Crop_gas_1973.jpg|International 574 Row Crop with gasoline engine, 6.50-16 front and 16.9-30 rear tires, 1973 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 574 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links * 574 Row Crop Category:International 574 Category:Tractors by model number Category:53 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:574 (model number)